


catching feelings

by Anonymous



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: two years of being roommates, never even once minhyun standing bare chest in front of seongwoo. and seongwoo loves the scent of minhyun's new soap better then the old ones, that probably what makes him suddenly remembers everything.





	catching feelings

**Author's Note:**

> hello~  
> first of all, i'm not a writer and english is not even my second language so i'm sorry for the errors in advance.  
> i'm planning to share this only on twt but the words count exceed 1k even 2k idk how that happened because that never happened before. so yeah i post this here..  
> i hope everyone enjoy this, thank you <3

Just when the clock hits 10:00 a.m, Seongwu wakes up to a very cheery Sunday morning sun. Checking all his surrounding just to make sure he is really in their dorm not anyone else's place. Minhyun's bed is already neat, of course. He hears the water from bathroom. He gets off from his bed and starts stretching his sore body.

"Ugh god.." there's cracking sounds everytime he stretch, "I'm really getting old now."

"Are you just aware of it now?"

"Yeah, good morning to you too I guess."        

Minhyun just chuckles but Seongwu needs a moment for himself, because in front of him Minhyun just got out from shower without wearing a top for the first time in this 2 years of being roommate. Usually he would at least wear a sleeveless top, never once he showed up in front of Seongwu bare-chest like that. Until a bruise on Minhyun's colarbone catches his attention.

"Seems like you had fun last night, huh?"

"Saturday night spent on the lab helping your prof, fun? Sure." Minhyun said as he dries his hair with the towel.

Seongwu fakes a dramatic gasp, pointing at the purpleish bruise on Minhyun's colarbone.

"Hwang Minhyun..you, with your prof??? Never had thought."

Minhyun doesn't respond and just walks past Seongwu to his wardrobe and puts on his dusty pink sweater and leather jacket. The chilly autumn wind is already here.

"Where are you going this early?"

"Dude, it's almost 11.."

"Dude, 11 am on Sunday is still early."

Seongwu can smell Minhyun everytime he walks past him. He feels like he had smell this scent before but can't remember where.

"I'm going now." Minhyun said from the door, "If you planning to go out with Daniel and Sungwoon again, please, please drink moderately. Tomorrow is school day."

"Okay, mom."

"For sure, Seongwu. I'm not planning on nursing anyone tonight. I'm sleeping at  Aron's if you come drunk."

"Understand, mom~"

 

Seongwu takes his phone to send Sungwoon and Daniel a text telling them to meet up at their favorite Korean reastaurant to relieve his hangover before he takes a shower.

The smell of Minhyun's new soap still linger in the bathroom, and he already likes this one better than the usual one. Seongwu's quite sensitive when it comes to scent, in fact he can tell the name of his friends one by one just by their smells. Minhyun's soap is definitely new but not so new on his nose, but none of his friends                   smell like this, and he hasn't done any fragrance shopping lately.

He feels his head spinning and decides to stop thinking about Minhyun's new soap for now.

 

\---

 

"How are you guys still looking so fresh after last night???" Seongwu asked the couple in front of him after take a spoon of the soup and sigh in pleasure because of the taste.

"Well, Seong, we drank moderately not like a certain someone.." Sungwoon replied and Seongwu just scrunch his face at him.

"Anyway, I didn't know Minhyun has a quite toned body. Does he go to gym regularly? I should go with him, I need to get back into shape."

"Dude! That body, that chest, that broad shoulder, that thigh, that ass. Oh. My. God. But, how did you know?"

"When we took you back to your room last night, hyung just finished showering didn’t wear anything." Seongwu chokes on his food because of what Daniel just said.

"Didn’t Wear Anything?!"

"He had his pants on hyung, sorry to dissapoint you.."

"Wait, last night? Did you see any bruise on his shoulder?"

"Can't really tell, his towel was hanging on his shoulder.."

"Did Minhyun hyung got into a fight? But hyung looked just fine and no way he got into any fight.."

"Not a bruise from a fight, another kind of bruise.."

"You mean a mark?" "Hickie??" the couple said almost in unison, surprised. Seongwu nods.

"But hyung said he was from his lab last night and looking at his tired eyes I don't think he did what we're thinking he did."

"Uh huh, might agree to that. He looked like he just want to cuddle with his pillow on his warm bed, I hope you didn't make him stay awake longer. Poor dude need to assist his prof on Saturday night and taking care a hopeless wasted young man.."

Seongwu gulps on his soup slowly. He doesn't know what kind of super power just got into him right now, but suddenly he can remember all the stupid things he had done when he was drunk. Especially last night which is still a fresh memory.

 

<<<

                       

Minhyun had just putting on his pants when someone knocked on the dorm room. Towel draped around his neck, bare chest, water still dripping from his hair, he opened the door seeing Daniel and Sungwoon propping Seongwu in the middle. It was past midnight and his roommate is wasted. Again.

"Hi, hyung!"

"Uh, hi.."

"Seems like you have to take care of him again this Saturday night."

"Actually, it's already Sunday, Dan.."

Daniel took a look at his phone: Sunday, 1:42am and mouthed an 'ah'.

"You shower at this hour?" Sungwoon said as he gave Minhyun Seongwu's bag.

"I just got home." Minhyun just throw the bag to the top of the shoes rack.

"Had fun too?" there was a tease on Sungwoon's tone and face.

"Well, if helping your prof in the lab on Saturday night counts as fun, then yeah, I had fun."

Sungwoon and Daniel let out a pity sounds that irked Minhyun. He was really tired and taking care of drunk Seongwu was the last thing he wanted to do right now. At least Seongwu was totally wasted, he would just tug him to bed then sleep peacefully.

He couldn't handle half sober Seongwu so well.

"Well, see you around." Sungwoon said as he walks to the lift

"Happy Sunday hyung, see you later~" the ever so cheery Daniel.

Minhyun put Seongwu on his bed, took off his shoes and denim jacket.

"Finally, here I come my comfortable bed.." Minhyun said to himself as he stood up and felt a tug on his pants. He cursed mentally.

"What is it Seongwu? Do you need water?" he asked anyway and sit back on Seongwu's bed. Seongwu was already on sitting position, shook his head.

"Can I hug you?" asked Seongwu with those eyes. Yes, those eyes.

"Clean yourself first, then I'll hug you." Minhyun was so ready to walk to his bed again.

"Just for five seconds. Five seconds, you do the count."

Please. Not this shit again, dear gods. Minhyun prayed but Seongwu already rested his head on Minhyun's shoulder, towel was long gone, hands circling his waist, and so he started the count.

"One."

He could feel Seongwu sniffing on his neck.

"Did you change your soap? This one smells better, I like this one better."

"Two."

"This is the first time I saw you bare-chest."

Seongwu started kissing his left shoulder and colar bone lightly.

"Three."

"I've desperately wanted to see this godly body of yours without a piece of string on it, y'kno?"

Minhyun's breath hitched when Seongwu sucked in his colarbone and broke the hug by short.

"That's it. Five seconds is up." There was no annoyance in his words, he was just surprised at what Seongwu just did.

"That was still three, Min" Seongwu whined.

"You said five seconds hug, that was not a hug." Minhyun put on his shirt and for real now got on his bed.

"Min-"

"Sleep Seongwu, I'm tired."

"Your towel..."

"Just throw it anywhere."

"Okay..G'night, Hyunie~"

"Good night", he shortly replied before whispered to himself, "Ongchongie."

He rubbed the fresh wound on his left colarbone.

                       

>>>

                       

It's 11 p.m and Minhyun is not yet on their shared room when Seongwu arrived. He sits on his bed facing Minhyun's bed after he done taking a hot shower to relax his muscles. His bed and Minhyun's bed is only seperated by a small study desk that mostly used by Minhyun. The first day he came to the dorm, Minhyun already took the right side of the room.

"Did I really?!" he runs his hands from his head to his face dejectedly.

He jolts on his seat when he hears the door open.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you already going to sleep? Did I wake you up because of the door sounds? I think we need to tell the dorm caretaker about our door, that creaking sound is really annoying."

"No no, I'm not going to sleep yet my hair is still wet.." Mihyun just hums as he takes off his bag and jacket and put them neatly on their respective places.

"Finally after three days, you come home completely sober. Thank you for listening to my desperate plead."

Seongwu doesn't know how should he take Minhyun's words, as a serious matter or just a tease, because 1)the sudden "super power" he got this morning while having his favorite hangover soup and 2)Minhyun is smiling that annoying smile of him. So he just glares at him.

"What were you doing today?"

"Finishing the lab report that Prof. Park asked me to help her with then hanging out with Aron hyung and Guanlin."

"Such a model student."

"Anyway, Aron hyung got a new shiba inu named Noah, he's so cute you need to see him."

"Min..." Seongwu calls Minhyun before he enters the bathroom

"Hm?" Minhyun turns his body to see Seongwu, "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Minhyun can see Seongwu contemplating before the younger shakes his head.

"No, just shower quickly it's already late. It's not good you know taking shower this late, but it's okay if you at least use the warm water.."

Minhyun laughs his Minhyun's laugh.

"Yes mom, of course I'll use the warm water."

 

The light is already dim and Seongwu is under his warm blanket when Minhyun's out from the bathroom. He takes his time to dry his hair, doing his night routine before he opens his laptop on his desk.

Seongwu rolls his body to see Minhyun working on his laptop.

"Didn't you said you finished the report before? What are you doing, Mr. Model Student?"

"This is a different subject Ong, and I just need to revise it before I handed it later."

Seongwu watches Minhyun doing his assignment for like five minutes before he speak again.

"Min.."

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Is it something serious or..?"

"Perhaps?"

"Oh okay, wait, just a lil bit.." Seongwu hears quick typing and clicks here and there as he brings himself to sit.

"Save it. Done. So, what are you going to ask?" Minhyun turns his seat to face Seongwu properly.

"About last night, and..." Seongwu sees the change of expression on Minhyun's face but he still looks calm, "..that bruise."

"What about last night? That bruise what?" Minhyun tries to act nonchalant but his hand insticntly reach the said bruise.

"Did I always do that when I was drunk?"

Minhyun lets out a sigh before he answers Seongwu.

"Not this. You, usually just want to hug then saying stupid things, don't worry I don't take it seriously..", Seongwu groans, "and sometimes, cuddle."

Seongwu hides his face with his hands.

"This two years?"

"No, you started being like this since the beginning of this semester.."

"What stupid things did I say to you?" Seongwu can't keep his eyes on Minhyun.

"It's okay Seongwu. You were drunk, people said stupid things when they're drunk, so I don't mind it. Really."

"Minhyun.."

They are quiet for a moment. Both eyes looking on the floor.

"Seongwu, since when do you have feeling for me?" Minhyun is now looking at the boy in front of him.

"Oh my god you should've ju-"

"Seongwu."

"I'm sorry for ruining our friendship. Why do I even remember these things? Why am I asking you these?? Oh god! Why didn't you just change roommate and cut me off-"

"What?! Hey, Seongwu!"

Minhyun takes Seongwu's hands trying to calm him down. Seongwu takes a deep breath to collect himself and looking at Minhyun back.

"You’ve been keeping up with that and never told me?"

"I’ve tried to talk about what happened but you really didn't have any clue. You totally didn't remember anything, until now."

Seongwu can feel Minhyun’s thumb rubbing circle on the back of his hand. He takes a look at their hands and back at Minhyun.

“Why do you keep up with me?”

Minhyun’s right hand is now softly rubbing Seongwu’s cheek where his three moles dotted.

“Perhaps, because I’ve been catching feelings along the way.”

Seongwu sees Minhyun’s face getting closer to him. His brain is suddenly short circuited and close his eyes abruptly. He feels a soft peck on his left cheek. When he opens his eyes, Minhyun is looking at him with eyes full of adoration and gentle smile on his face.

“You should’ve kissed me on the lips, you know?”

Minhyun chuckles.

“That could led into something more that I couldn’t handle right now, because I’m really tired. Deadly tired and I have 9 a.m class later. Actually, I could fall asleep right now on this chair.”

“Oh no!”, Seongwu moves on his bed until his back touches the wall, pulling Minhyun’s hand, “ Here sleep next to me, I don’t want your body hurt fall asleep on that chair because of me.”

Seongwu feels so giddy.

“Seong, our bed is too small for two people. One bed only fits for one person. It’s too cramped.”

“I don’t mind..”

Minhyun just laugh at him.

“My bed looks more comfortable than yours.” Minyun stands up from the chair, right hand still on Seongwu’s hold. Seongwu pouts at his remarks.

“We could put or bed together?”

“We could. Tomorrow, okay? I really need a good sleep right now.”

Minhyun gives Seongwu a quick peck on the lips before he could back talk and that caught Seongwu off guard.

“Good night, Ongchongie.”

“That was cheating!” Seongwu can’t handle himself from smiling.

“Uh huh.” Minhyun’s already under his warm blanket.

“We’re really going to put our bed together later in the morning.”

 “Okay, now let’s sleep first. It’s almost 1 a.m.”

“Okay.”

 

 

“Minhyun..”

“Hm?”

“…”

“You can’t sleep?”

“Yes. There’s something I want to say right now..”

“Okay, I’m listening..”

“…”

“Seongwu?”

Seongwu sits up on his bed to see Minhyun because the study desk is blocking him. Minhyun eyes are already closed so tight, but he is still listening to Seongwu.

“Minhyun, I love you.”

Minhyun opens his eyes and slowly rise his body to see Seongwu.

“Come here..”

Seongwu is trying so hard not to smile while walking to Minhyun’s bed. Minhyun moves a bit so Seongwu can lie next to him.

“I think sleeping in a cramped bed for one night is okay.” Minhyun says as he cover both of them with his blanket.

Seongwu is a bit hesitant to wrap his hands  around Minhyun, so Minhyun beat him to it and brings Seongwu even more closer to him.

“I love you too, Seongwu.”

And with that they’re sleeping tightly in each other embrace, hearts full of love.

                       

\---

 

When Seongwu wakes up, at 10:00 a.m, again, his bed is already placed tightly next to Minhyun’s where he is sleeping on right now. And there’s a pastel purple sticky note on his pillow.

 _“Good morning babe <3_  
_I’ve moved your bed next to mine as promised_  
_See you later, xoxo”_

Seongwu wish to keep this happiness for a long time, together with Minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this until the end <3


End file.
